shawn_sanglerfandomcom-20200213-history
Events in Hellfire
There are significant events in Hellfire, mostly initiated by Henry Kijo. Due to Sangler's death, Kijo owned the rights to GF energy, and used it globally in modern warfare, utilized more than three times the energy used in The Dark Lord. Events 2015 #Nov. 6th- Sangler and McAllister escapes Kijo. # Nov. 14th-Sangler is arrested for attempted assassination on Kijo. Sangler is declared mentally ill. # November 15th, 2015- Shawn Sangler dies in Washington D.C. Kijo gets the rights to GF energy. #Nov. 16- McAllister is arrested for conspiracy to murder Kijo. He's put in Upalo Supermax Prison. #November 20th-Kijo announces he will redistribute GF energy only to the strongest, safest, and developed countries. #Nov. 21- Kijo frames an attack of a Peace Summit (where most world leaders are killed by Mosedeus on Kijo's orders) on a few kingmakers and religous speakers concerning the rights of supernatural creatures. #Dec. 1- By this time, All of Kijo's men have become all of the countries's leaders. Kijo secretly develops a project titled LN-1A , what would become the liquid nitrogen missle. With all countries under his control, Kijo ends all terrorism and uses his influence to sheild his identity of being the true enemy. 2016-2020 2016 # January 6th-All terrorists are executed by supernatural creatures, who are apparently on orders from Jase Usis, Kijo's alter ego. # February 1st-The US, UK, and most of Asia become communist countries. Despite GF energy being used now at 1800% during when Sangler used it, thousands of people have gone broke with billions of dollars financing Kijo and his men. # April 30th-Many people rebel against Kijo's men to no avail, all getting killed by Mosedeus. However. many rebel mafias are identified in Siberia, China, and the United States # June 30th- With the Rebellions gaining attention, Kijo manipulates nationalists from Siberia into firing toxic bombs at Shanghai and Beijing. Kijo kills everyone aware of the Rebellion. # October 2nd- Global Warming drastically changes. Kijo plans to use his LN Prototype Missle to temporarily freeze the North and South Poles to keep the tempature cool yet rid the ice. 2017 # July 4th- Kijo arrests all Rebels and bills them as Anarchists. 2018 # Dec. 31st- Kijo completes his LN Missle. 2019 # January-March 6th- Kijo runs diagnostics and he waits to recieve final approval by scientists to test it on the Poles. # May 28th-Population rises to 18 billion, with overpopulation becoming a problem. Death destroys a large portion of Kijo's supernatural mafia at his headquarters in underground New York. However he is temporarily defeated by Mosedeus. # June 1st- Kijo promises to test his missle after rebuilding the factory. # September 3rd- The factory and Kijo's headquarters are rebuilt. # November 28th- Kijo receives approval by scientists to test his missles. # Dec. 25th- Kijo fires the missles at the poles. # Dec. 30th- The test is proved to be a success. 2020 # January 1st- Unbeknownst to the world, Shawn Sangler is resurected by Death. # January 5th- McAllister is broken out of jail and Sangler is caught on camera. Mosedeus unsuccessfully attacks them. # January 7th- They hide in the ruins of the White House when they're attacked by zombies. Death saves them while Mosedeus follows them with Kijo's supernatural mafia. # January 8th- Mosedeus renders Sangler's cousin, Rachel DeSimpor insane to dement Sangler. While Sangler is traumatized by this, he can't help her due to focusing to defeat Kijo. # January 15th- They hijack an oil ship to the Middle East to defeat Kijo and his mafia. Mosedues finds them and destroys the ship. All survive the explosion and get to a beach in the Middle East, but Death saves Sangler and McAllister. Death then goes to kill all world leaders under Kijo's command. # January 20th- Kijo uses Mosedeus to create the illusion that the Anarchists from 2017 destroyed Afghanistan and that it's devastated by fire. Kijo fires the missle, freezing Afghanistan, killing millions of people unbeknownst to the world. # January 21st- Sangler and McAllister find a video of the undamaged Afghanistan prior to Kijo destroying it. They send it to some of the few uncorrupted politicians, who use it to ruin Kijo's plan of becoming profitable in politics, warfare, and real estate. # January 22- Sangler, McAllister, and Death incapacitate Kijo, but they learn from him that he sent Mosedeus back in time to 9/11 to make sure Sangler never survived the event and manipulate it to Kijo's favor. Kijo is then arrested while Sangler, Mcallister, and Death go back in time to stop Mosedeus. # January 29th- While celebrating Kijo's defeat in the UN headquarters, Kijo, who had been turned into a werewolf by Mosedeus, breaks out of jail and causes a blackout in the city. Kijo steals billions from a stock exchange but is defeated again. Later when Sangler goes home, Death unsuccessfully attacks him, saying that he'll always come back.